This application relates generally to an injection molded fan motor controller housing using advanced cooling techniques.
Fan motor controller housings are known and typically include a housing and a motor controller assembly made up of a known metal, such as aluminum. The use of aluminum allows for good thermal conductivity resulting in adequate cooling of the motor controller components. Integral heat sinks are mounted on the fan housing for cooling purposes.
Typically air flows between the inner and outer housing via rotor blades and stator vanes to cool the heat sinks attached to the outer housing. The motor controller components, such as power modules, electronic controllers, and printed wiring board (“PWB”) assemblies are typically mounted onto, or around the heat sink.